Regret
by Chibi Angel2
Summary: Angel dead?!?!...please r&r!


"How could someone be so cruel I had thought. Wanting to bring the end to a creature so beautiful. A creature so fair. I now regret ever attempting to search for her. If I had known sooner what would have happened I wouldn't have done it. I'd rather go through life feeling the pain of not having her then go through life feeling the pain of her death. I didn't think a mother could hate her own so much…"   
  
  
  
  
Angel wok eup early one morning and yawned softly. She tried not to wake her mother but that was inevitable. Her mother awoke just because of the soft sound it made when her feet hit the floor. She screamed for Angel to get ready for school and to be downstairs in ten showered and dressed for breakfast. Angel mumbled to herself as she un-dressed, showered, and dressed for school. Pulling her short black shirt over her head and pulling her shoe onto her foot she hopped downstairs and into the dining room. When she sat down at her spot on the table she looked at her mom. She narrowed her eyes and scowled at her brunette daughter. Staring deep into her shining purple eyes with disgust.  
  
"I thought I told you to quit leaving you shoes by the door." Her mother snapped.  
  
"Force of habit mom…" Angel said pulling her gloves onto her hands. "I am Japanese you know."  
  
"Well break the habit!" Her mother yelled slapping her. "You are not supposed to do that you live in America now!"  
  
"Yes mother…" Angel said putting her hand to her face.   
  
She finished her breakfast quickly and walked to the door. Her mother screamed at her that she had somewhere to be tonight and that she wouldn't pick her up from school. Angel slammed the door and ran down the street to meet someone for school. When she got there a boy stood by a phone booth. His loose baggy clothes hung on him and his messy blonde hair blew in the wind. He smiled as she walked up and stood up straight.   
  
"Hey Angel baby." He said kissing her cheek. "What kept ya?"  
  
"My mother." She responded pulling her bag onto her shoulder.  
  
"Let's get to school." The boy smiled. Angel cringed. She didn't like it when he did that.  
  
"No." Angel said backing away. "I'm walking with Nikki today."   
  
Angel turned around to run but the boy grabbed her arm. He spun her around quickly and stared at her. He narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Listen Angel as long as we're together you do what I say! At any point if you disagree you'll be sorry!"  
  
The boy raised his hand high. Angel looked away as she felt his hand come in contact with her face very hard…  
  
  
  
Matt had just finished his last concert for the week and was relieved when he sat down to rest. He wiped the sweat from his face and finished off a soda or two before walking off to catch the others. His life was good. He had his friends. He was a rock star. Though one thing he didn't have in his life is what he wanted more then anything. As he walked on he bumped into someone and looked up to see Tai standing there.  
  
"Hey Matt. You looked deep in thought what's up?" "Stuff like Angel?" Tai asked.   
  
"Yeah. If I just had her my life would be perfect."  
  
"You'd think that wouldn't you."  
  
"I know she's living the good life.Her mother is rich and she lives in a huge house. She told me when she sent me that letter a few years ago."  
  
"I'm sure she is. Just as long as she lives a good life you'll be fine. She might come back someday."  
  
"You're right."  
  
Matt continued to talk to Tai until he got home. He waved as he closed his door and flopped onto his couch. Then a thought struck him. Something he should have thought of years ago. He sat up quickly.  
  
"I'll go to America to see her. Why didn't I think of it before?"  
  
Matt jumped up and looked at his box of money he'd saved up from his gigs. He smiled. Plenty of money for a plane ticket. But he should take someone…Tai. He picked up the phone and called Tai to find he'd just walked in and Kari put him on the phone. He spilled his plan on him and Tai just seemed shocked.  
  
"Matt isn't this an overkill just for a girl?" He asked.  
  
"This isn't just a girl this is Angel!"  
  
"True…"   
  
"Will you come with me? Come on…we don't have school so that's no excuse. No Soccer. Plus we'll get to see LA."  
  
"Let me check with my mom…mom!"  
  
"What Tai?"  
  
"Can I go to LA with Matt to help him find Angel and bring her back here so they can be together forever?"  
  
"Sure honey be back for supper."  
  
"Ok. It's all settled."  
  
"Ok then…we leave in three days. Be ready."  
  
  
  
  
Angel walked into her house about three hours after school started and kicked her shoes off at the door. She grabbed a snack and walked upstairs to work on her homework. She sat in her room and at her desk scribbling some things down for her school report. As she stopped to think on what else to write, she stared at her picture of her, the other Digi-destined, her Digimon, and Gennai with the others. She sighed as she slid her fingers across the smooth cold glass. She missed the others so much. Which is why her report was on the Digital World. Hours later she heard a door open and slam shut downstairs. She knew it was her mother because the first thing out of her mouth was come pick up your shoes from beside the door. She walked downstairs and grabbed her shoes to bring them upstairs. She entered her room again and put them by her door. It was 9:30 PM and she needed sleep. The next day she had to give her speech about her report on the Digital World. She turned off to her calendar and looked at it to see what day her dentist appointment was when her eyes grew wide. She had totally forgotten that Halloween was in three days. She sighed.   
  
"Great…the worst day of my life."  
  
She turned off to sleep later dreaming that she'd met Matt again. But she was awaken early the next morning to see her mother shaking her to get ready for school. She un-dressed, showered, dressed, and walked downstairs for breakfast. It was the same routine every morning. She was sick of it. And as usual, when she walked towards school her boyfriend Hunter greeted her. She hated him so much. But she was forced to stay with him and be part of his life. Even if it meant dealing the torture she felt everyday. But what she didn't know is that she'd have a drastic life style change…  
  
Matt and Tai, three days later, arrived in LA. They were both amazed at it. But what they weren't amazed about was how rude most of the people on the street were when they asked for directions.   
  
"Get a map losers!" Someone yelled and took off on a skateboard.  
  
"Well that was rude." Tai said.   
  
"Come on…her mother's a successful business women…she lives in a mansion. How come no one knows where she lives?"  
  
"Did you say something about a successful business woman?" A group of giggling girls walked up to them.  
  
"Uh…yeah…" Matt said.  
  
"Do you mean Ms. Mazasuki?"   
  
"Yeah. You know where she lives?"  
  
"No…" One girl replied. "But, I know what Neighborhood she lives in."  
  
"Can you please tell us where that is?"   
  
"Go right down this street, make a left, go down to the first street, make a left. You'll see a huge neighborhood of mansions."  
  
"Thanks very much."   
  
"Hey…why you looking for her?" A girl asked before they took off.  
  
"It's not her I'm looking for…it's her daughter." Matt ripped up the map and tossed it into a trashcan.   
  
"Angel? Why are you looking for her? That girl is nothin but trouble."  
  
"What!" Matt yelled. Tai stopped him.  
  
"Calm down Matt…"  
  
"Matt? Oh so you're the infamous Matt…Angel talks about you a lot. Hey why don't you have costumes on?"   
  
"Costumes?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yeah." The girls tossed them a bag. "It is Halloween you know."  
  
The girl then walked off waving. Angel had said something about Halloween before. Then an idea struck Matt and he looked at Tai.   
  
"Trick or Treating." "Trick or Treating is when you go from door to door and get candy. We can use it as an excuse for checking all the houses for Angel!"  
  
Angel lay on the couch eating some candy while listening to her mother run her mouth about something. She wasn't exactly paying attention except the part when her mother left the house. She popped another piece of candy in her mouth as the door bell rang. She answered it, tossed some candy into the Trick or Treater's bags and smiled when they thanked her and ran off. Before she closed the door she noticed two boys around her height across the street.   
  
"They look a little old for this…" She giggled and closed the door.   
  
She was curious to know who they were so she kept checking her window to see when they were coming. After awhile and they never showed, she stopped. But she should have kept checking. There was a knock on the door and she answered it with half a bar of chocolate sticking out of her mouth. She blushed and bit down on the candy bar and half of it hit the floor. She gave a little cough.   
  
"Sorry…" She said with a mouthful of chocolate before swallowing.   
  
"Oh that's ok." One of the boys said with a smile.  
  
"Aren't you two a little old for Trick or Treating?"   
  
"We're not Trick or Treating." The other replied.  
  
"We're looking for someone."  
  
"Oh? And that would be?"  
  
"We're looking for Angel Mazasuki. She lives somewhee in this neighborhood. Do you know where she is?"  
  
"Who wants to know?" She asked.  
  
"We would like to." The boys took off their masks.   
  
"Oh…my…" Angel froze. "Ma…Ma…Matt?"  
  
"Huh? How did you know my…" Matt stopped and stared at her.  
  
Why didn't he recognize it before! The girl's eyes. Deepest purple. Her hair and the sound of her soft and sweet voice. And jeesh…the chocolate!  
  
"Angel it's you!" Matt hugged her tightly. "I never thought I'd see you again!"  
  
"Oh Matt!" Angel started crying.  
  
Little black rivers of tears flowed down her cheeks. Tai even started crying at this romantic reunion. He pulled his mask over his eyes so no one could see. Matt wiped away the black tears with the sleeve of his white shirt staining it black. But he didn't care.  
  
"Would you two like to come in?" Angel asked wiping away her dark tears.   
  
"We'd love to."  
  
  
  
  
Angel Matt and Tai spent the next few hours talking about old times from the Digi-world and even before it. Angel sat and listened as Matt and Tai told her of the new Digi-destined and about the evil in the Digital World now. She looked a little surprised at first. But then only one thing popped into her mind.   
  
"Garamon…she remembers me, right?" Angel asked.  
  
"TK said she asks about you every day." Matt took something out of his pocket. "Here's a picture…of everyone. Even the new kids."  
  
Angel took the picture and looked at it. Tears of joy came to her eyes as she gazed upon it. They all had grown so much and looked so different. But she could easily tell who was who.  
  
"Kari and TK…they've grown so much…TK looks so cute now. And Izzy…and…oh my, Joe! But…where's Mimi?"  
  
"Mimi moved to New York…not long after you moved to LA." Tai said.  
  
"And…Davis. Is that him? With…you're goggles!!!"  
  
"He broke his saving Kari…so I gave him mine. He's the leader of the new kids."  
  
"Ken…Yolei…and Cody. That's these three right?"  
  
"Yeah." Matt said. "They all wanna meet you. Ken and Davis were a little over excited when we told them we were coming to get you."  
  
"Well then they'll meet me." Angel stood up. "I'm going back to Japan!"   
  
Angel ran to her room leaving Tai and Matt to sit their looking very stupid. They eventually followed her and found her room. She was tossing stuff into bags. Tai stopped her.  
  
"If you want I can e-mail Izzy and tell him to meet us in the Digi-world later…you can put all you're things in their."  
  
"Really? Let's go!"  
  
  
  
  
After all of Angel's things had been transferred to Digi-World Angel told the boys to wait in her room while she changed. They waited patiently looking around her room at all her things. They were a bit surprised to see many awards in photography and in video works. And also a bit surprised to see poster sized pictures of all of them plastered like wallpaper to Angel's wall.   
  
"She really missed us." Matt said staring at a picture of him and Angel.  
  
"Yeah. You can tell."  
  
Minutes later Angel's bathroom door opened and out she walked. Her black hair was now brown. A short yellow shirt instead of a black one and hip hugger blue pants instead of a black skirt. She wore boots like Matt's only hers were yellow.  
  
"I'm ready."   
  
Before any of them could move a slam was heard downstairs. Angel gasped. Her mom was home.  
  
"Angel!" Her mother called. "Hunter is here to see you!"   
  
"Oh no! If Hunter sees you two in here he's not going to be very happy!"  
  
"What can we do!" "THERE'S NO WHERE TO HIDE!" Matt hissed loudly.   
  
Angel's mother swung open her door and stared. Never in her life had she thought she'd ever come home to see such a thing. Her daughter…alone in her room…with two boys. And to make matters worse, Matt and Tai.  
  
"Angel how could you!" Her mother yelled.   
  
"I'm out of here! I'm going back to Odaiba Via the Digi-World!"  
  
"You'll never go back there!"   
  
"Yes she will she's comin with us!" Matt yelled.  
  
Though his bravery was cut short when Hunter tackled him to the carpet. Tai desperately tried to help but Hunter was twice their size and double their strength combined. They were easily overtaken. Angel's mother turned to her with a smirk on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry Angel…" She stepped forward reaching into her pocket. "But it has to be this way."  
  
With one swift movement Angel had been stabbed in the stomach. Her mother pulled it out and stabbed her yet again. Matt cried as he tried to stand up and protect her. He could hardly move. Angel fell to her knees and onto her side. Matt crawled over to her and somehow gathered up the strength to stand. Tai as well.   
  
"You put her down and let her die!"   
  
"No! Digi-port open!"  
  
Tai held his Digi-vice to the computer and all three of them were sucked in. They landed in the cool grass of the Digi-world and lay Angel down. They looked over and saw all of her things they had put there. Matt hugged her tightly as Tai took out his D-Terminal.   
  
"Angel…" He cried. "I'm so sorry…I tried to save you…"  
  
"Matt…" She said trying to gather her strength to speak. "Don't blame yourself.. It's not your fault…"  
  
"Yes it is…I could have saved you…I just lay on the floor…"  
  
"You were laying there because…Hunter, he hurt you. I wont be able to die in peace if you're blaming yourself…"  
  
"I wont…"  
  
"Matt…take care of Garamon for me, please?"  
  
"I will…" Matt cried.  
  
"And Matt…one more thing…"  
  
"Yes, Angel?"  
  
"I…I lo-lo…"   
  
Angel didn't even get her last words out before her head fell back. Matt hugged her close. He didn't have to hear her to know what she was about to say. Tai put his hand on Matt's shoulder and told him that the others were on their way. Matt looked up at Tai with tears in his eyes. All he could do was hug him.  
  
  
  
  
When the others showed up the new kids were excited. They finally got to meet the last of the Digi-Destined. But when they got there they saw Tai first and he looked all but happy. HE had tears in his eyes and his hands in his pockets.  
  
"What's wrong Tai?"  
  
"It's not me…it's Matt…and Angel."  
  
Tai explained in detail what had happened in Angel's room. Kari and Sora broke down into tears. Angel was one of their best friends. All the Digi-destined broke into tears whether they knew her or not. Tai took them to where Angel was. They had cleaned her up, fixed her hair, and lay her on a clean white sheet from Angel's stuff. The others stared at her lifeless body when they got to her.   
  
"She was beautiful…" Cody said.  
  
"Why would her mother kill her…" Davis said wiping away his tears.  
  
"Her mother had a cold heart…" Joe said. "She hated all of us and we never even knew her well."  
  
Angel was buried in the Digital World and surrounded by all her things. Ken was surprised. She was another genius like him. Well, she was good at a lot of things. For years and years her body lay untouched in the Digital Soil. Matt re-visits her everyday and they're all sometimes visited by her ghost…  
  
  
  
  
Hmm..."Regrets- P Two"? Coming Soon... 


End file.
